


Brown eyes

by DreamingIsReality



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Famous Liam, Fling - Freeform, Lirry - Freeform, Love, M/M, Ordinary Harry, Romance, Summer, Summer Fling, ordinary perrie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:59:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingIsReality/pseuds/DreamingIsReality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry  was going to spend his summer in Australia because its where his best mate was staying for the summer. Seeing as Harry doesn't get to see him very often he jumped at the chance to go & be with him for the whole summer. It seems almost perfect though, well. Once Harry finds out that the boy he ran into at the air port is in his best mates band, things become a little weird; and by little I mean a lot. It all started though when I called him brown eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brown eyes

Leaning back in the stiff airplane seat i let out a puff of breath, closing my eyes. I felt my fingers tightening into the cushion on the arm rest due to the fact that i was terrified. I felt someone lay a hand on my shoulder which made me jump slightly, my eyes still tightly shut.

"Harry listen to me, okay? You're going to be fine okay, just fine. Everything is going to be okay." I herd the familiar voice of my best friend.

"No, we're going to crash i know it." 

I'm honestly terrified of planes, wait no terrified is not the word for it. I have a phobia of planes. It happened when I was smaller. I actually liked planes to some extent, it just happened within the last three years. 

"Harry stop thinking about it please, its not helping anyone especially you right now when you're terrified." Opening my eyes i slowly looked over to see a pink head, smiling i lifted up the arm and cuddled into the pink's head.

Laughing i herd her reply, "Harry what are you trying to accomplish here?"

"Nothing i just don't want to think about being on a plane right now so if you don't mind me i'm going to sleep now, okay?"

Running her fingers through his curls she mummers a low, "Okay"

Grabbing my headphones from the small table that is attached the to the seat i quickly plugged them into my ears, letting the sweet sound of Ed Sheeran play.

Smiling softly at the music i slowly started to fade away into a dreamland.

I felt someone shaking me which made me groan.

"Harry its time to get up! The horrifying flight is over!" 

"Shh Perrie, m'tired." 

"Harry serious get up or i'm leaving you."

Opening my eyes i saw her blue eyes watching me, staring at me as if they were staring straight into my soul.

Grumbling i got up from the plane seat & grabbed my bag and made my way off the plane, and into the tunnel. 

As i was walking i had my head down searching my bag, looking for my Ray Bans because i needed something on my eyes with the sun here in Australia. 

I suddenly felt my chest colliding with someone else and before i knew I lost my balance and landed on the poor person that my giraffe legs made me bump into. 

"Oh my god i am so, so sorry! it wasn't my fault, well, it was because of my giraffe legs but..." I suddenly herd a laugh coming from under me. 

Looking down i saw a pair of stunning brown eyes.

"it fine mate... but would you mind getting off me?" Blushing i hurriedly got up and extended my hand to help the poor stranger with stunning brown eyes, the stranger that i just ran into.

"Look i'm really sorry." I once again apologized. I herd a laugh from behind me and looked from the corner of my eye to see Perrie laughing with her had over her mouth as if to keep her more quiet.

"And once again i'm sorry." The stranger gave a grin. 

"Well as lovely as it is to see Harry all flushed we have to go! our friend is waiting for us." Giving him another quick smile and a small wave i let Perrie walk me out of the tunnel, this time thankfully i didn't run into anyone.

As we walked through the air port i couldn't seem to stop thinking about the boys with the stunning brown eyes, so i decided that i'd call him Brown Eyes.


End file.
